<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Groupchat: Gavin Reed is DUMB by lacepirate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472224">Groupchat: Gavin Reed is DUMB</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate'>lacepirate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit: Group Chats [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Fic, Group chat, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Memes, Multi, gen z bs, group chat format, i'm so sorry i don't know what this is, in this house we love gavin reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina: gavin, nines and connor are going to start speaking in only gen z terms and we’re gonna get busted</p><p>Connor: bold of you to assume that we don’t have the entirety of the internet inside our heads</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit: Group Chats [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Groupchat: Gavin Reed is DUMB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681031">“Sluts unite” group chat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid">a_perverted_squid</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm so sorry to whoever reads this</p><p>also i am slowly but surely working on my other fic involving rk900 but life threw some shit at me so please bare with me lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reed: alright who the mcfuck took my fucking redbull</p><p>Tina: McRoyalties™</p><p>Reed: shut the fuck up</p><p>Nines: we’re not doing this again Gavin</p><p>Reed: doing what</p><p>Connor: you keep putting them in the communal fridge</p><p>Reed: what the fuck is the communal fridge</p><p>Connor: oh my god</p><p>Nines: Gavin, how long have you been working here</p><p>Reed: like 9 fucking years</p><p>Connor: and you haven’t realized that there’s more than one fridge?</p><p>Reed: what the fuck are you talking about?????</p><p>Reed: you’re fucking with me.</p><p>Reed: this is a joke.</p><p>Nines: that’s what I think every day.</p><p>Nines: god is playing a cruel trick on me.</p><p>Reed: YOU’RE A FUCKING ANDROID</p><p>Nines: how kind of you to notice</p><p>Tina: Gavin I’m gonna mcfucking lose it</p><p>Reed: I can hear you fucking laughing from the break room</p><p>Tina: Gavin</p><p>Tina: sweetheart</p><p>Tina: I love you</p><p>Tina: but you’re so fucking dumb sometimes</p><p>Tina: how the fuck did you make detective</p><p>Nines: I bet he got on his knees</p><p>Connor: NINES</p><p>Nines: to pray</p><p>Connor: Nines…</p><p>Reed: I’m quitting</p><p>Tina: no you’re not you gen z piece of shit get back in here</p><p>Reed: fucking make me</p><p>Nines: if you don’t come back and finish your paperwork I will come and drag you back by your hair</p><p>Tina: Nines no he’d enjoy that</p><p>Nines: I know that’s the point</p><p>Tina: :o</p><p>Connor: fowler’s looking at you</p><p>Reed: well SORRY I can’t fucking text from my BRAIN</p><p>-</p><p>Tina: u kno he ded</p><p>Connor: yeah I heard fowler from the archives</p><p>Nines: I may have to get my audio processors replaced</p><p>Connor: rip</p><p>Reed: I fucking hate this gc</p><p>Reed: also connor did you just make a fucking internet joke</p><p>Connor: was it not proportionate to the situation?</p><p>Reed: there he is</p><p>Connor: ?</p><p>Nines: so close</p><p>Connor: I’m confused</p><p>Tina: don’t worry about it, you’re doing amazing sweetie</p><p>Nines: that’s interesting, I was unaware that androids were able to blush up until this point</p><p>Reed: connor has a praise kink pass it on</p><p>Nines: Gavin why do you have to ruin everything</p><p>Reed: fuck you</p><p>Nines: that’s definitely not what you wanted this morning</p><p>Tina: wow great I definitely wanted to see that just now</p><p>Connor: mood</p><p>Connor: also I don’t think detective Reed is entirely wrong, either</p><p>Tina: WOW</p><p>Reed: I’m fucking dying</p><p>Reed: that’s it I’m dead</p><p>Nines: you’re literally sitting right beside me</p><p>Reed: no I died</p><p>Tina: gavin I’m almost entirely sure that you made detective because you solve other people’s problems to avoid your own</p><p>Nines: you’re entirely correct</p><p>Reed: HEY</p><p>Reed: I CAME HERE FOR A GOOD TIME</p><p>Tina: please don’t finish that sentence</p><p>Tina: I see you typing</p><p>Tina: please stop</p><p>Reed: AND I’M HONESTLY FEELING SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW</p><p>Tina: gavin, nines and connor are going to start speaking in only gen z terms and we’re gonna get busted</p><p>Connor: bold of you to assume that we don’t have the entirety of the internet inside our heads</p><p>Nines: yes, this is pretty mild as far as internet memes go</p><p>Connor: time was not good for the obscurity of memes.</p><p>Nines: that it was not.</p><p>-</p><p>Reed: nobody fucking answered me</p><p>Tina: ??</p><p>Reed: who fucking took my redbull</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thinking of making this into a series??? lemme know what you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>